


Kiss me like you mean it

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Buddie - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Kisses, Kissing Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: 5 times Eddie kisses Buck + 1 time he really kisses him ❤
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 350





	Kiss me like you mean it

> **1.**

Eddie puts the grocery shopping on the kitchen counter. He watches Buck and Christopher walk over to the living room, turning on the playstation. His son has this big smile on his face and excitement is literally radiating from him.

They‘d been out shopping for dinner and surprisingly bumped into Buck at the shops. Chris didn’t hestiate and immediately invited Buck around for dinner. His son loves to have Buck around and Eddie knows how much Buck enjoys to hang out with the kid. He agreed right away and he even bought some beers for later so they could turn it into movie night.

The boys laugh and giggle with each other and the sight of them makes Eddie smile. He lets them play for a bit and sorts out the food for dinner. He’s planning on making some veggie pasta and realizes that he could use some help with cutting the vegetables.

“Hey, you two. I could use some help here with the vegetables.“

His son looks over to him and frowns.

“But we’re busy here, Dad.“

Eddie laughs.

“Come on, please.“

Buck pushes the pause button of the game and gently pats the kids knee.

“We can finish later buddy, let’s go and help your Dad and I can show you my amazing cooking skills.“

Eddie snorts out loud.

“You mean calling the pizza service.“

Buck looks offended but smiles back.

“Ahaa, you’ll see I am chef cook!“

Christopher laughs and follows Buck into the kitchen. They sit down at the kitchen table and Buck skillfully grabs the knive and runs it through the onions. He cuts through them quick but when he gets to cut the carrots his fingers slip on a hard piece of the vegetable and he accidentally cuts into his skin.

“Ouch, shit.“

Eddie looks up from the stove, where he’s putting on the pasta.

“Buck, language.“

It’s a tiny cut and not really bleeding that much and Buck immediately presses his hand against it.

“You ok?“ Eddie raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it‘s just a scratch.“

Eddie wants to joke about it but then sees his son with a shocked expression on his face and there’s tears forming in his eyes. Buck notices it too and quickly puts a hand on the kids arm, letting go of his wound.

“Hey buddy, it’s fine, it didn’t even hurt ok? Gonna put a band aid on it and it’s all good.“

Eddie opens the drawer and gets a band aid and the disinfectant out. He quickly walks over to the kitchen table and takes Bucks hand in his own. He carefully dabs at the wound and cleans it. The band aid is next and then Buck presents his finger towards Christopher, with a smile.

“Look, all good, Chris. Nothing to worry about.“

The boy blinks some tears away and tries to smile.

“You need to kiss it better, Daddy.“

Both men look at the boy in confusion.

“Daddy always kisses my pain away when I get hurt and it always helps. I don’t want you to hurt, Buck.“

Eddie looks at Buck and tries to read his face. The other man stares at his finger and the back to Eddie.

“Well, of course we don’t want Buck to hurt.“

Eddie gently takes Bucks hand and moves it towards his face. His lips connect with Bucks fingers and the other man lets out a small breath. The kiss is soft and quick and Eddie keeps on holding the other mans hand afterwards.

“Better, Buck?“

Buck looks up and smiles shily. Eddie thinks he sees him blushing a bit.

“Yeah, better. Thank you.“

> **2.**

Eddie doesn’t know why it was always Buck who got himself in these kind of situations. 

They’d been called out for an accident on a lake. Simple water rescue. They brought their boat and it should have been a quick mission. A man was stuck on some rocks in the middle of the lake. Not really a problem but it was winter and the water was ice cold. The man had fallen in but managed to climb back into the boat. He was hypothermic though and the team had to hurry to get him to the hospital. 

As soon as they reached the boat Buck jumped into action to get over to the man on the other boat. He quickly checked him over and put a rescue blanket around his shoulders. He helped him get up and carefully guided him over to the rescue boat. 

What Buck didn’t expect was for the man to move backwards in his daze and shoving Buck backwards, who then slipped on a bit of ice on the boat and tumbled over right into the cold water. 

Since Buck was that lucky he hit his head on a rock, that stuck out of the water., in the process. He was out cold for second but Eddies hands shaking him brought him back to consciousness quick. Eddie jumped over and pulled Buck back into the boat. He waved towards his team collegaues to get the other victim to the ambulance and he’d check over Buck worried about a pontential head injury. Bobby nodded and promised to be back in a minute.

So that’s where Eddie tries to hold the boat steady now and lies Buck flat on his back. He shines a light in his eyes but the other man shoves his hands away and tries to get up.

“Buck, let me check you over first I think you hit your head.“

Buck keeps on flailing around with his hands in panic.

“Water. I need - I need to get out of the water.“

Bucks eyes are wild and Eddie realizes that the cold water must have triggered Buck and his mind went back to time he’s been in the tsunami. He gently puts his hands on both sides oft he other man’s face, trying to get his attention.

“Buck, look at me. Buck, you’re not in the water, You’re safe. There is no tsunami, listen to me, focus on my voice.“

It takes a couple of seconds but the other man stops struggling and looks directly into Eddies eyes. They’re crystal clear but look scared.

”Eddie?“

Eddie keeps on holding his face, not wanting the other man to slip back.

„Yeah. It’s ok Buck, you’re safe. You fell into the lake while saving that man. You remember?“

Buck tiredly nods his head and Eddie lets go of his face. He notices how hard Buck’s shaking now, the wet uniform sticking onto his skin.

“Eddie, -m cold.“

“Yeah not the best time to go for a swim bud. Let me check your head you might have hit it on the rocks.“

Buck’s movements are slow now and Eddie pats his hand away when he wants to touch his head.

“Buck, come on, let me.“

He gently runs his fingers over Bucks head and he can feel a little bump behind the other man’s ear. It’s not bleeding much, but the cold could have caused the blood flow to stop. He makes a mental note to get Buck to have a CT scan when he’s at the hospital.

Buck’s gone all quiet now and Eddie realizes is eyes are closed now.

“Hey, no sleeping now, man. Keep those eyes open. Cap’s gonna be back in two mins, to get you warmed up and to a hospital.“

“-ooo, -opsital Ed, no.“

Eddies touches Buck’s forehead and is shocked how quick the other man’s temperatur had gone down. He can feel to cold now too and he hopes the Capatin is gonne be back soon.

“No choice there Buck, you might need a bit help getting warm again.“

Buck groans and closes his eyes. Eddie’s having none of it though and positions himself behind Bucks head and carefully lifts the other man between his legs so he’s sitting upright his back pressed against Eddies chest. Eddie quickly rubs at Bucks shoulders and arms to warm him up a bit.

“How do you always get yoursel in those situations Buck, oh man.“

Buck’s eyes pop open again but he doesn’t say anything. Eddie throws his arms over the mans shoulders who again had slipped down a bit into his lap. He crosses his hands over Buck‘s chest. His chin rests on Bucks head now and he presses his lips against the younger mans forehead whispering softly to him.

“You stay away Buck, ok. Stay awake. It’s gonna be alright.“

> **3.**

“Oh, damnit.“

Eddie looks over to where Buck is kicking against his locker in frustration. He leans forward and rests his had against it. His shoulders are slumped and he’s breathing heavily.

“Hey, you ok, man.“

Buck doesn’t move but groans against the metal of his locker.

“Yeah, just really not my day, today.“

Eddie had noticed this morning that Buck seemed off. His smile didn’t really reach his eyes and he had circles under them. He assumes he had a rough night, possibly with nightmares. 

Eddie finishes dressing up and grabs his bag. He walks over to Buck and gently bumps his fist against the other mans upper arm.

“You up for a movie night today? Christopher would love to see you.“

Buck moves his head up and Eddie can see a small smile on the other mans face.

“Yeah?“

Eddie nods reassuringly.

“Yeah we would love to have you around, you’re always welcome, you know that.“

Bucks eyes get a bit of their color back and he looks happier.

“Okay. Okay then I’m coming.“

“Good. See you at 7 then.“

Eddie squeezes at his shoulder and smiles back at him. He quickly gets to his truck and stops at the supermarket to get some groceries. Christopher is all giddy and excited when Eddie tells him that Buck is coming around for movie night. 

Buck and Chris had always been close but after the tsunami, they were unseparable. Christopher had been calling out Bucks name at night after the tsunami and only hearing Bucks voice could calm him down. He adores Buck for loving his son as much as he does. And Christophers just loves him back, unconditionally.

The door bell throws him out of his thoughts and he walks over to open it. Buck looks better, freshly showered. The dark circles under his eyes are a bit lighter, his eyes are shining and his smile looks genuine. A weight falls of Eddies shoulders and he’s glad that they can help Buck getting out of his bad mindset. He knows how magically the presence oft he other man helps him when he’s having a bad day, so he’s glad they can do the same for Buck. The man has been through a lot and all Eddie wants for him is to be happy.

Buck waves some popcorn and juice in front of Eddies face.

“Brought some snacks.“

Christopher appears behind him and Buck walks past him in a hurry to lift up Chris in his arms.

“Hey buddy, I missed you.“

Christophers laugh is loud and he holds at Bucks shoulders tightly.

“Missed you too, Buck.“

Buck puts the kid down and the snacks on the living room table.

“Yes, hello Eddie, nice seeing you.“ Eddie mumbles but laughs.

Buck scratches at his head. “Oh, yeah, hi Eddie.“

The three man laugh in union and Eddie is happy to see the younger man smile.

They sit together and have dinner. Eddie made Bucks and Christopher favorite burgers. Dinner goes quick and they clear up the table together.

“Why don’t you go and pick out a movie for us Chris.“

Eddie sends his son over to the living room while he and Buck clear the rest of he plates away. Buck stops next to him and grabs at his arm.

“Thanks for this Eddie. I really needed this.“

Eddie puts his hand over the other mans and squeezes it gently.

“Chris loves having you around and I lo- …“

“Dad, I wanna start the movie now.“

Buck lets go off Eddies arm and walks over to the living room. He throws himself on the inflatable bed in front oft he TV. Eddie had set up the bed so they could watch the movie more comfortable and in hope that the other man would stay over so he could keep an eye on him.

Buck starts tickling the little boy and they laugh and scream. His two boys being happy is a sight Eddie can never get enough of.

He finishes cleaning up the kitchen and joins the boys on the bed. Chris picked the movie Bolt to watch, its his fave. 

After a while Eddie needs the toilet and the sight he gets when he comes back makes him smile. 

The credits of the film is rolling over the TV screen. Bucks back is resting against the headrest of the inflatable bed. His head is lolled over to the the side a bit and he can hear quiet snores coming out of his mouth. His son is nestled under the mans arm, head resting on his chest. They’re breathing is in union and soft. 

Eddie quietly walks over and turns the TV off. He grabs the blanket from he chair and throws it over the two boys. He walks around the couch and genlty presses a kiss on his sons head and without thinking much, he presses his lips against Bucks head too. 

As soon as he realizes what he’d just done he blushes and puts his and over his mouth. 

Neither of the boys seem to have noticed Eddie so he looks back at them one more time, turns off the light and walks over to his bedroom.

Having Buck in his life brings him so much joy. He never wants him to leave again and Eddie knows he should do something about that. He falls asleep with a smile and Buck in his heart.

> **4.**

It’s Christophers birthday today and Eddie had invited the family over to celebrate. 

He’s standing in the kitchen door looking at his family. His New found family. He had felt so alone with Chris the last years. His own family wanting him to come but Eddie insisting on building him a new life in LA. He couldn’t go back, didn’t want to. Too many memories he wanted to forget. So LA was a new start for him and his son. 

And then Shannon came back into their lifes and got ripped right away again. He isn’t sure he could have gotten himself and Christoper through this but then there was Buck. Buck who was always there, who carried the weight and grief with him. He was the one who looked after Chris when Eddie couldn’t get out of bed, nightmares and guilt wrecking his body. Buck had been there always.

Christophers laugh rips him out of his thoughts. Buck is throwing confetti around and it lands on Bobbys hair. He shaking his head and the confetti is falling everywhere. His son laughs and joins Buck in throwing the confetti around. 

They’re all here. His team-colleagues, his friends, his family. They all help to makes this day special for his son and Eddie feels tears spill into his eyes. He loves them all, loves them for loving his son.

Suddenly the door bell rings and he opens it. A postman is handing him over a letter. Eddie doesn’t expect any letters so he opens it in confusion. It’s from the fire department and as soon as he sees what it’s about his faces lights up. 

It’s a confirmation letter that he passed his probabtion and is now an official member of the firehouse 118. He pushes the letter to his chest and lets out a loud breath.

Buck notices his reaction gets up from the couch and walks over to him quickly.

“Everything ok, Eddie?“

He looks up at Buck and can’t stop smiling.

“I’m finally an official member of the firehouse family. I did it.“

Eddie watches Bucks face light up and his smiles is even bigger than his.

“This is amazing news.“

Eddies heart is full of joy and without thinking he lunges forward and takes Bucks face into his hands, placing kisses on each of his cheeks. Buck blushes and Eddie just realizes what he’d done. He wants to apologize but Buck’s reaching for his shoulders and throws him into a tight hug. Eddie can feel the other mans breath agains his neck.

“You always have been a part of the fire family, Eds.“

He breaths in the other man and presses his hands against his shoulder blades. He can hear the other guests cheering and clapping. Eddies heart almost bursts, being full with so much love.

He did it.

He was finally home.

They were home.

> **5.**

“Eddie, how’s he doing? Eddie?“ ****

Eddie hears his captain talk next to him but he’s frozen on the spot. His eyes are fixated on the man lying in front of him. Pale face and lips turning bluer every second.

When they got the message earlier that a woman was still trapped inside the burning house Buck had immediately suggested to do a rope rescue from the roof. Eddie had tried to talk them out of it but Buck just rolled his eyes and said don’t worry I won’t cut the line. He bumped at his arm and smiled. 

The Captian agreed in the end and Buck was dangling 150 feet above to ground with the woman tied to him. It all seemed save but then there had been an explosion and the rope caught fire. 

The firefighter had tried to get them down as fast as he could but the rope tore apart and had him and the woman falling down on a soft air pillow. Buck had taken the brunt of the fall.

As soon as they reached the ground everyone ran over to get them off the pillow. The woman was mainly fine and loaded into the ambulance quick. Buck on the other hand wasn’t moving and Eddie felt like he couldn’t breath.

Chimney and him are on the pillow in no time and carefully carry the unconscious man over to the street. They lay him flat on the floor and Chimney takes his helmet off. He pushes his fingers against Bucks neck in panic. Eddie watches his face fall and Chimney puts his head on the other man’s chest.

“Eddie start compressions, I’ll bag him.”

Eddie feels like he’s underground again, the earth above him squeezing him to death. Bucks lips are blue and his chest is not moving.

“Diaz, now come on!”

Eddie shakes himself and falls down on his knees next to his friend, putting both hands on his chest. He pushes down hard and feels something lose under his fingers, probably a broken rip. He bumps Bucks chest like a maniac. He needs to save him. 

Chimney puts the ambu bag over Bucks mouth and squeezes it. Nothing happens and Bucks chest still doesn’t wanna move on it’s own. 

Eddies fingers ache after a while and he asks Chim to switch. Eddie presses a finger against Bucks neck but he still can’t feel anything. He watches Chimney push and push on the other mans chest, his eyes looking desperately at Eddie. His fingers start to cramp after having to push the ambu bag for another time. It’s not working and Eddie throws the bag away in frustration. He looks at Buck and tears spill into his eyes. There’s blood on Bucks lips. He must have bit his lip when he’d landed on the airpillow. 

Chimney stops the compressions and lets his head fall on his chest. No, no, no this can’t be happening, not like this. 

Eddie moves over to Bucks side and leans himself down the other mans face. His lips covers Bucks mouth. He tastes blood and he feels like throwing up. He always imagined what it must feel like to kiss Buck, how it would feel to press his lips against Bucks delicate ones. So pink and soft. But not like this. Not like this. Not with life leaving Bucks body. He blows air into his friends mouth again and again. Feels his soft lips on his own and suddenly he’s crying. Crying because he might not find out how it feels to really kiss Buck. 

Another breath into Bucks mouth and suddenly he feels movement. He moves away from Bucks face and looks at his chest. It’s moving up and down. It’s slow, but it’s there. Chim checks his vitals and grabs at Eddies arm.

“He’s back oh god he’s back. You did it.”

Bucks breathing sounds laboured and they’re sure he has multiple broken rips and his collar bone looks disconnected. But he’s breathing.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees his Captain kneeling next to him. Eddie can’t takes his eyes off Buck though. The panic of losing the other man sitting in his bones. His finger softly cup his cheek and he wipes away the blood of his lips.

“Let’s get him on the backboard and to the hospital. Move, move.”

Eddie helps loading Buck into the ambulance and during the ride Buck wakes up for a second and wildly reaches out with his hand. Eddie grabs it and softly strokes over his knuckles.

He looks over to the other man’s face, his lips having its color back and Eddie knows he wants to taste those lips again.

> **\+ 1**

“So when are you gonna tell him?“

Eddie startles and just notices now that Hen is standing next to him.

“Tell who, what?“

Hen chuckles and rubs her hand over his upperarm.

“You’re not very subtle Eddie, come on.“

Eddie raises his eyebrow and frowns at her.

“Buck.“

“What about Buck?“

Hen glares at him but smiles.

“You been staring at his fine arse for 10 minutes now.“

Eddie almost chokes on his own spit and coughs.

“I’m not staring at him at all.“

Hen pushes her hands on her hips.

“No? Not like yesterday when you couldn’t take your eyes off him in the bar. And your jealous look when he got chatted up by that woman.“

Eddie swallows hard and pinches at the bridge of his nose.

“That obvious?“

Hen nods.

“Obvious for months. And not just from you. The way Buck looks at you when you’re not looking. Why don’t you tell him, what you waiting for?“

Eddie looks over to where Buck is cleaning the hoses. He is actually on hose duty with him today but he’d been watching him for a while now, so Hen had been right. 

They’d been out in a bar together yesterday. It was fun and he really enjoyed himself. Buck on his side always made him feel good. He knows for a while that he feels more for the other man. He always felt drawn to him, his heart beating faster when he was with him. Seeing Buck trapped under that ladder truck almost had ripped his heart apart. And then the tsunami had happened and Eddie knew that Buck was more than just a friend. And it was like Buck knew it too, but both men being to afraid to open up. Being afraid to lose each other.

“I don’t know. I’m - I’m scared?“

Hens eyes go soft.

“I get that, you both have been through a lot. But you’re wasting precious time.“

They both look over to where Buck is fighting with a hose, almost toppling over. Eddie laughs and his heart feels warm. He loves Buck he knows that now.

“Hen I don’t know. I just - …“

She softly puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok Eddie. I just wanted you to know that I got your back, no matter what. That boy over there is so gone for you.“

Buck curses again and Eddie nods at Hen shily and quickly walks over to where Buck is fighting with the hose.

“You starting a fight with the hose, Buckley.“

Buck looks up, face flushed and sweaty, lips all read and soft and Eddie just really wants to kiss him right now. Hens words are running around his head.

“Nice of you for finally showing up Diaz. We are on hose duty together. Now freaking help me to get outta here.“

Eddie chuckles what earns him a stern look from the other man.

“All right, all right. I’m coming.“

Bucks legs are tangled up in one of the hoses and he can’t get free. Eddie kneels down and tugs on one end what brings Buck out of his ballance. The other man grabs at Eddies arms and both come crashing down on the floor with a loud thud.

Eddie lands on top of Buck, his is chest pressing onto the other mans. Buck has his his eyes squeezed shut and a grimace on his face.

“You ok Buck, you hit your head?“

Buck groans and tries to move under him.

“No, but you’re heavy, man.“

Buck opens his eyes and he’s so close Eddie can see the tiny blue crystals in them. His birthmark stands out on Bucks light skin and Eddie wants to run his finger over it. Their noses almost touch and he can feel his breath on his lips. Buck wants to say something but closes his mouth again. Bucks eyes roam over Eddies face and he suddenly feels incredibly exposed. Eddies eyes wander to Bucks full and pink lips. He can feel the other mans stomach muscles twinch underneath him.

Buck lets out a breath and his eyes flatter.

“Eddie.“

Eddie puts his hands next to Bucks head and lowers his own head down to the other man. His voice is nothing but whisper when he gently places his lips on Bucks.

They’re soft and warm and Eddie feels this energy running through him. It runs into his toes and his tiny hairs on his arms stand up right. It’s electric and his heart is beating fast. 

Buck tastes like everything Eddie has always imagined. And he never wants to stop kissing him. Suddenly he remembers where they are and a panic flares up in his chest but then he feels Bucks hands wander over his side onto his shoulderblade and come to rest there.

The pressure feels nice and his panic lessens. They break the kiss and Buck is breathing heavily now. Eddie looks away shily and suddenly feels incredibly insecure. Buck is still holding onto his back.

“Buck, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have - ...“

Eddie doesn’t get to finish his sentence when Buck grabs his neck and pushes his lips on his again. The kiss is harder this time and Bucks tongue finds its way into his mouth. Their tongues are dancing with each other and Eddie feels like he’s flying. The pressure of Bucks hands against his back is grounding him. Eddie can’t get enough of this.

After a while they break their kiss, both man panting heavily. Bucks face is red and even more sweaty now. His eyes sparkle and he smiles.

“Wow.“

His voice sounds raw and Eddie thinks it’s incredibly sexy.

“Wow, indeed.“

Both mans heads shoot up and they see Hen standing next to one of the fire trucks.

“Sorry I heard noises and thought you might have hurt yourself.“

She scratches at her head awkwardly.

Buck starts laughing and the vibrations tickle at Eddies chest and he starts laughing too. He lets his head rest on Bucks chest and he can hear his strong heartbeat drumming against it.

Hen smiles and throws her hands in the air.

“Ok, I’m better leaving you two to it.“

She mouths a quiet “sorry“ to Eddie and disappears upstairs.

Eddie lifts his head off Bucks chest. The other man is still laughing and Eddie feels incredibly happy. Buck stops and looks him in the eyes.

“Damn time, huh?“

Eddie nods and presses his lips agains Bucks.

He wants to do this forever. And now he can.


End file.
